Le temps d'une dance
by Aethyan
Summary: Il y avait des soirs où on avait tout, sauf envie d'être là. C'était le cas de Lance. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne, bon sang ! [Rating pour le langage un peu fleuri. Shonen ai]


Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Un petit OS que j'avais écrit en cadeau à ma meilleure amie, il y a quelques temps, sur un couple que j'apprécie beaucoup mais qui n'est pas beaucoup représenté : Lance et Amos. Je précise que je garde les noms français, avec lesquels je suis plus familière. Il est possible que les personnages soient un peu OC, je n'en sais rien, mais c'est ainsi que je me les représente. Le thème est classique, mais j'avais pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire :)

Pokémon et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- "Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici..."

Assis sur un canapé, Lance, commandant de la Team Rocket, s'ennuyait profondément. Son boss, Giovanni, avait organisé une grande réception dans le but de se mettre les champions d'arène dans la poche et avait disséminé ses quatre commandants et de nombreux sbires dans les invités et les serveurs, au cas où.

L'invitation étant un ordre direct, Lance n'avait pas pu refuser, même s'il détestait ce genre de soirées. Il était donc assis depuis bientôt une heure et demie et désespérait de ne pas pouvoir s'éclipser.

\- "Je me posais la même question, tiens."

Lance se tourna vivement sur celui qui venait de le rejoindre, Amos, sous-chef de la Team Rocket, et ne put retenir un sourire désabusé en détaillant l'arrivant. Ce dernier avait l'air bien plus à l'aise en costume que lui.

\- "Salut Amos.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'entêtes à rester seul ici ?

\- Je peux savoir en quoi ça te regarde ?"

Amos poussa un léger soupir tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté de Lance, qui grogna pour la forme, avant de reprendre d'un ton acerbe :

\- "Et qu'est-ce qui a poussé le sous-chef de la Team Rocket à venir s'isoler dans un coin avec moi ?

\- Je ne te voyais nulle part, donc je suis parti à ta recherche, c'est tout.

\- Tu ferais mieux de repartir avant que ces dames avec qui tu traînes depuis le début de la soirée ne s'inquiètent de ta soudaine disparition.

\- Lance, tu sais bien que c'est le but de ces soirées, de fayoter avec toutes les personnalités.

\- Ça me fait chier.

\- T'as même pas essayé.

\- Et ? C'est même pas la peine.

\- Je ne sais pas moi, tu devrais... Invite Ondine à danser.

\- Hors de question.

\- Tu préfères Erika ?

\- Même pas en rêve."

Lance retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Amos se taisait. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, il rechignait à avouer à son voisin qu'il ne savait absolument pas danser. C'était ridicule et il le savait très bien, il n'était pas nécessaire que le sous-chef le lui fasse remarquer. Ils restèrent un moment en silence, observant l'agitation qui régnait autour d'eux puis Amos reprit la parole.

\- "Tu veux qu'on aille prendre quelque chose à boire ?

\- Pas envie.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Tu peux y aller, tu sais. Se faire chier tout seul ou à deux, c'est du pareil au même.

\- Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter deux-trois imbéciles influents.

\- Quel programme... Ce sera sans moi.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Tu vas trouver le moyen de me faire danser avec je ne sais quelle championne moche.

\- On s'en fout qu'elles soient moches, l'important c'est qu'elles soient importantes !

\- Je déteste danser !

\- Dis plutôt que tu ne sais pas.

\- ...

\- Ahah. J'ai vu juste.

\- C'est bon, t'en content ?

\- Pas spécialement. Allez, viens.

\- Je t'ai dit que...

\- Je vais t'apprendre à danser. Ce sera vite fait. Et comme ça, t'arrêtera de te morfondre dans ton coin.

\- J'ai pas besoin de...

\- Tais toi. Allez, viens.

\- Tu réalises ce que tous ces gens vont penser en nous voyant danser ensemble ?

\- Hum... Pas faux. Allons sur le balcon.

\- Tu fais chier, vraiment."

Lance se leva en pestant et suivit Amos jusqu'au balcon et ils refermèrent précautionneusement la porte derrière eux. Le sous-chef eut un léger sourire et se rapprocha du commandant, qui poussa un profond soupir de résignation. Amos se plaça face à lui et saisit sa main droite.

\- "Passe la gauche autour de ma taille.

\- C'est vraiment nécessaire ?

\- Lance...

\- OK..."

Le commandant s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et il commença à suivre tant bien que mal son sous-chef. Et il dut rapidement admettre qu'Amos se débrouillait vraiment bien. Tous ses pas étaient légers, fluides et maîtrisés. Il arrivait à être gracieux sans tomber dans l'excès. Et Lance ne pouvait décemment pas en dire autant de lui-même.

\- "Putain, Lance, j'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec aussi peu de sens du rythme que toi. Désespérant.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux, hein ?!

\- Rapproche-toi.

\- Hein ?!

\- Colle toi à moi. T'arriveras p't'être à mieux ressentir.

\- Hors de question !

\- C'est qu'il serait prude, notre petit Lance ?

\- Oh, c'est bon !"

Lance se rapprocha d'Amos en pestant. Il refusa de le reconnaître, mais cela eut plusieurs avantages. Sa prise sur la taille du sous-chef se fit plus affirmée, lui permettant de mieux se maintenir lui-même, et il parvint à mieux suivre son partenaire, qui ne le prenait plus au dépourvu à tout bout de champ.

Lance sentait qu'il se débrouillait mieux. Cependant, il se raidit brutalement. Amos venait de poser délicatement sa tête sur son épaule.

\- "Euh... Amos ?

\- T'occupe. C'est pour mieux me positionner."

Le commandant pesta mais le laissa faire, y compris lorsque le sous-chef entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Et puis, Lance devait admettre qu'il était vraiment bien, là. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, son bras glissa de la taille d'Amos à ses fesses. Il envisagea de se justifier.

\- "Hum, je...

\- Laisse, c'est bon."

Le sous-chef se colla davantage contre lui et Lance ferma les yeux, se concentrant sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi sur le parfum de son partenaire, dont les cheveux bleus lui chatouillaient délicieusement le cou.

Puis, sans un mot, Amos s'arrêta net, surprenant le commandant qui ne le lâcha pas. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant puis, sans se concerter, ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Amos sourit et se dégagea de l'étreinte de Lance.

\- "Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais ces dames vont s'inquiéter de mon absence. La suite au prochain numéro ?"

Le commandant eut un sourire qui en disait long tandis qu'il se contentait d'acquiescer. Le sous-chef s'éloigna sans le regarder. Et Lance admit que finalement, ces soirées pouvaient avoir un quelconque intérêt. Et il en attendait surtout la fin avec impatience.

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment à le lire !

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, que vous ayez aimé ou non.

Bonne journée/soirée et peut-être à bientôt !


End file.
